


Arthurm狂野情人梗脑洞

by Ankangs



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankangs/pseuds/Ankangs





	Arthurm狂野情人梗脑洞

狂野情人是部日漫，应该很多人都看过了，没看过也不要紧，我也没有完全按照漫画的设定走。  
有生子设定，欧欧吸，请慎点。

 

人类分为：一，普通人类，二，能够变成动物的人类——斑类。斑类智力体力都要比普通人类优秀，缺陷是繁殖率低。普通人类繁殖力相比就很强。所以斑类数量稀少，普通人比例最大。斑类不与人类通婚，因为那样很可能生下来的后代是普通人类。而斑类数量又少，所以繁殖就是很重要的一件事，为了确保将来有对象，娃娃亲都不少见。所以很少有斑类把婚姻和爱情等同，绝大多数都是为了繁殖和利益的联姻。大家也都不会天真的在这种婚姻里奢望爱情。

作为顶级斑类（也就是所谓重种）的亚特兰娜就是如此，她的动物形态是狮子。年轻的她爱上了一个普通人类汤姆，生了一个男孩亚瑟，也是斑类的狮子。但是她的家族不允许女儿和普通人类结婚，她小时候就定了娃娃亲，自己也知道不可能不去履行婚约，所以生了亚瑟没两年就和汤姆分手，回家和婚约对象马略斯结婚了。婚后生了一个儿子奥姆，奥姆也是重种狮子，而且是非常稀有的白狮。亚特兰娜就觉得让自己的两个儿子将来结合会比较有利于繁殖优良的后代，所以总是与前男友和大儿子见面，意思让他俩培养感情，当然也有思念爱人和儿子的因素。但是她丈夫无法忍受非常恼怒。俩人吵架，汤姆本来很爱亚特兰娜，但是对方离开了他，还结了婚生了娃，不说复合也就算了，还说什么兄弟联姻的疯话，汤姆等了几年感觉没有希望，就干脆带着亚瑟离开欧洲，回到美国工作。  
于是小亚瑟（10岁左右）和小小咪（5岁左右）就分离了。

十五年后。  
马略斯死了。  
亚特兰娜就想把大儿子接回来，毕竟他是斑类，不是普通人类，是自己家族珍贵的后代。这二十年她一直派人暗中照顾亚瑟，教他控制自己的魂现（动物形态）等等各种斑类技能。为的就是有朝一日把大儿子接回来，母子团聚，儿子们结婚生子延续家族。但此时奥姆早有婚约了，是马略斯在世的时候定的娃娃亲，和泽贝尔家的女儿湄拉。在斑类婚配市场上，女性是很抢手的资源，为了促成儿子和湄拉的婚约，当时马略斯付出了相当大的代价。  
亚瑟本来不愿意回来，因为他是在普通人类社会长大的，对斑类高高在上的态度很不满，自己父母不能在一起都是因为斑类自视甚高看不起普通人类的习俗造成的，而且对他们种种做派都看不顺眼。但是禁不住对母亲和弟弟的思念，以及父亲和继母（汤姆和普通人类再婚了）的催促，就去了。

然而惦记了多年的弟弟跟小时候一点都不一样，小时候是个喜欢被哥哥抱着的奶团子。现在正眼都不想看他，亚瑟说啥他都说不记得了。亚瑟就以为奥姆看不起他，因为他是斑类和普通人类的混血（其实不是哒）。

马略斯的死让泽贝尔这边涅柔丝心思活络了，本来答应奥姆他爹的事又想反悔。因为他就湄拉一个女儿，嫁给奥姆自己家怎么办？当时因为孩子还小，贪图利益先答应了，等长大还要很久，发生啥变化都不一定。如今马略斯已死，奥姆又有个哥哥回来了，家产恐怕要去一半，他感觉这桩婚约不划算，就想坐地起价，提出诸多苛刻条件，如果奥姆答应了自己也不亏，如果不答应，就名正言顺取消婚约，重新婚配或者借种生子。

所谓借种生子，就是花钱租借一名斑类一定时间，比如一个星期或者一个月，雄性斑类可以让雌性进入发情期，交配怀孕生子。越优秀的重种需要花费的价钱越高。那真是春宵一刻值千金。租借重种雄性价钱还好，如果想租借一个雌性来生子，那价钱就要翻好几倍。所以如果是只有一个男性，又负担不起娶妻或者一时找不到对象，往往会采取植入假子宫，然后和租借来的斑类交配的方式生下继承人。  
亚瑟优异的雄狮基因还是很吸引人的，加上他的身份，已经有人来跟亚瑟谈借种或者相亲了，但是亚瑟很反感这种事，所以一直没答应。还有斑类诱惑亚瑟想不花钱借种，被奥姆识破搅黄了，亚瑟还嘴硬，说不定人家只是想睡我呢？奥姆说你是我家的人，我不能让你上这么蠢的当，传出去太丢人。

亚特兰娜就开始劝说兄弟俩结合。亚瑟很不乐意。他本来是为了亲人团聚来的，搞了半天自己被当成种马了？太伤人了！怪不得十几年来维科老跟他说奥姆如何可爱如何想念哥哥，还有各种从小到大的照片给他洗脑。斑类的世界太变态了！不能久待！他就想走。

这时候奥姆亲自找他，请求他留下来。  
哥哥，请跟我交配。  
亚瑟心里这个复杂啊，既生气又心疼，生气是弟弟不把他当人而是当种马，而且也不把自己当人看啊，弟弟这么小（还不到二十岁）就要承担家族义务包括生孩子？就不能开开心心找个喜欢的姑娘谈恋爱结婚吗？  
奥姆说你要是拒绝我，那我就只好花重金找别人借种了……  
亚瑟都气笑了，就说你选择我是因为不用花钱吗？  
奥姆：……也不是。  
亚瑟：想睡我要给钱，我可以给你个亲情价。  
奥姆：……好吧。  
亚瑟：我开玩笑的啦！我可以答应你试试，不过我可不能保证什么。

于是奥姆就开始为交配做准备，包括用植入器把假子宫送进体内，保持一周，等它长牢。还要用假yj塞进后穴进行扩张，从最小号的开始用，慢慢用到最大的，但是这实在太痛了，好多天过去，奥姆体内还是勉强能塞进中号。亚瑟发现奥姆病恹恹的，脸色不好，也不爱出来走动。他知道奥姆要做什么准备，但是不知道他多难受。就问维科，维科也生过孩子，所以他比较懂。就跟亚瑟说了。  
有天中午，奥姆正趴着午休。迷迷糊糊感觉有人掀他被子，睁眼看到是亚瑟。亚瑟说让我看看，我试试看帮你。就要脱他裤子。奥姆急了，阻止他。亚瑟说放松，不要抗拒我。他用精神力让奥姆进入了发情状态。奥姆头埋在枕头里，随他去了。  
亚瑟扒开他Q弹圆润的白pp，看到了那假yj的尾部。慢慢帮他拔出来。  
亚瑟开始舔他，一边用舌头戳刺，一边撸他，奥姆被他弄得情动起来，肠道明显放松软化了……假子宫已经使他的身体产生了变化，他自己做扩张的时候总是紧张加抵触，每次都是用大量润滑剂，然后自己往里塞。  
亚瑟来就不一样了，发情使奥姆的肠道产生大量体液，亚瑟用手指玩弄他hx，又含住他的yj，吸吮舔舐，很快奥姆就缴械了，社过之后整个人放空状态，魂现也出来了（斑类控制不住情绪的时候就会出现动物体的部分特征，甚至完全变成动物。）头上冒出了圆圆的浅金色狮子耳朵，屁股后面还有一条长尾巴。  
奥姆可以比较容易地吞下中号了。就这样亚瑟每天都要帮他扩张，先做前戏，然后用假yj草他。如果换了大一号的，奥姆一时难以适应，亚瑟就抱着他侧躺着，要么帮他撸，要么揉他胸部，亲他后颈。总之每天基本上就是吃饭睡觉玩弟弟（不是。）亚瑟忍不住的时候就让他并紧双腿，草他股间，最后社得他大腿pg上都是粘粘的。有时候奥姆要回报他，哥哥总是帮他太辛苦了。亚瑟大张双腿坐在床边，奥姆跪在他腿间给他口，虽然奥姆技术不怎么样，每次也就只能含住yj头部，但是那个画面太刺激了，亚瑟硬的很快。最后叫他张大嘴巴，自己一手扶住他后颈，免得他下意识往后躲，快速的操他的嘴，虽然没有全进去也操到奥姆喉咙了……奥姆缺氧难受又努力不挣扎脸红红可怜兮兮的样子非常可口，亚瑟很快就到了，拔出来社在他弟弟脸上。奥姆脱力的瘫倒，亚瑟像抱小孩一样双手抱住他腋下肋间把他抱起来，轻轻放在床上，拿毛巾给他擦脸，给他盖上被子，关上灯，奥姆叫他不要走，亚瑟就留下来陪他过夜。  
有一次奥姆要出门，就偷偷把假yj拔出来放在家里，亚瑟发现了，奥姆被抓包有点尴尬，想要辩解，被亚瑟抓住要他面朝下趴在自己腿上，把假yj给他塞回去，开始打他屁股，奥姆哭叫起来，屁股里涨得满满的又被打，又难受又爽，感觉太过了，但是亚瑟不会停下来，一边打还一边教训他，要他长记性，以后不许私自拿出来。直到奥姆求饶才停手。奥姆已经硬的滴出前液。  
亚瑟：这么喜欢被哥哥打屁股吗？都这么硬了……  
奥姆低着头脸红不说话，亚瑟又让他给他口，自己社出来之前不许奥姆社。  
后来奥姆终于准备好了，亚瑟插入的时候，奥姆痛到哭叫出来，虽然扩张已经很充分，发情的反应也让肠道产生大量液体来润滑，但是亚瑟还是比他用过的所有假yj都要大，而且道具和实体的感觉根本不一样，奥姆觉得自己快要裂开了……  
后来几天慢慢适应了，奥姆越来越享受这件事。甚至开始依恋亚瑟的怀抱。  
亚瑟看着奥姆被他操得叫都叫不出来的样子，心想也许自己也是变态，把刚成年没多久的弟弟娇嫩的洞都弄大了，看他的xx被撑开吞吐自己的yj变得更ying……

奥姆终于给亚瑟看到自己的动物形态，一头毛色浅到接近于白色，浅蓝色眼睛的狮子，美的令人失语。亚瑟着迷的抚摸白狮奥姆的皮毛，奥姆讨好的舔他手背。亚瑟也礼尚往来给他看了自己的动物形态，一头非常壮硕鬃毛长而浓密的雄狮。

有一次亚瑟正面草他的时候抱着他站起来，奥姆惊慌的想抱紧他，亚瑟抱的他很稳，好像并不费什么力气。奥姆以为这是亚瑟在炫耀力量，但是他很吃这套，雌性见识到雄性优异的基因，繁殖的欲望就会更强烈。  
亚瑟说你还记不记得你小时候我这样抱过你？  
奥姆被草得脑子发昏，没明白什么意思。  
亚瑟说你那时候才不到两岁，像个树袋熊一样挂在我身上，就像这样。  
奥姆说不记得。  
亚瑟又说那你也一定不记得当年尿在我身上的事了吧？  
那时候奥姆才几个月大，才刚上小学的亚瑟第一次见到他。  
亚瑟抱着他，白白的，软软的，浑身奶香味。忽然感觉腿上一阵热乎乎的，低头看到地上有水，才反应过来是弟弟尿了他一身，他没有喊叫，怕吓到奥姆，奥姆还是一脸茫然，睁着无辜的蓝色大眼睛看着他，亚瑟就笑了，那时候他就觉得奥姆是发生在他身上的最好的事情。  
尽管后来奥姆对他很冷淡，他也没法恨他，他还记得母亲当年说过的话。她说你们属于彼此。  
可惜奥姆都不记得了。也许因为当时还太小吧。  
面对哥哥的深情怀旧，他不耐烦的叫他闭嘴好好操他。  
亚瑟有点失落和不爽。  
亚瑟：你现在依旧可以尿在我身上。  
奥姆：……闭嘴！少胡说，我以前没有以后永远都不会当你面小解。  
亚瑟：那我们就等着瞧吧。  
后来奥姆知道亚瑟不是开玩笑的，他真的说对了。

几个月后，奥姆怀孕了。亚特兰娜开心极了，非常得意自己的安排。亚瑟决定回美国，下种的任务已经完成，奥姆不再需要他了。奥姆很生气。他说你不是答应我留在我身边吗？亚瑟说这不是我的世界，我要回家。奥姆明白了，他还是没有把这里当自己家。两人就没说话了。  
当然还有俗套的追飞机梗。亚瑟出发去机场，奥姆去追他，追到飞机上。大声跟他表白，我爱你不要走之类。亚瑟不信。他感觉斑类没啥真感情，心眼却不少，一切都是交易，谁会在繁殖里找真爱呢。  
奥姆忽然单膝跪地，拿出一枚硕大的绿宝石戒指跟亚瑟求婚，全飞机都惊呆了。亚瑟很吃鲸，一时说不出话来。奥姆见他不答应都要哭了，他还没当着这么多人干这么丢脸的事。亚瑟心都化了，答应着扶他起来，奥姆顺势扑到他怀里。  
空乘催他们快点，飞机要起飞了，亚瑟说我先回家一趟，然后再回来，奥姆不答应，拽着他不让走。  
奥姆：你少骗我！你走了就不会再回来了！  
亚瑟忽然被一道闪电劈中，豁然开朗。  
亚瑟：难道你不是忘记了？你是一直在记恨？  
原来当年亚瑟和爸爸走的时候，奥姆哭了，他感觉就要失去亚瑟了，为了哄他，亚特兰娜说哥哥还会再回来的，亚瑟不想他难过，就说对啊，我一定会回来找你的。好不容易才把奥姆哄住了。  
一天，两天……许多天过去了，亚瑟没有来。奥姆绝望了，一开始还会问妈妈，亚瑟什么时候来，后来干脆不提了。  
于是这是一条生他哥哥气生了十五年的小河豚。  
亚瑟看他的表情知道自己说对了。在一片口哨掌声还有“去开房”的呼声中把奥姆抱下飞机。

END

 

亚瑟回家的后续

后来亚瑟还是说要回美国。虽然亚瑟他家是再婚家庭，但是继母人很好，又开朗活泼，家庭关系处的很好。  
亚瑟：我答应了小弟弟萨姆要陪他过生日的。  
奥姆：你还有一个弟弟？  
亚瑟：是啊，我爸再婚，生了一个妹妹，一个弟弟。  
奥姆：那，那你也喜欢他？  
亚瑟：当然啦……等等，你想到哪里去了？！他跟你不一样！他只是普通的弟弟啦！我们不是那种关系！哎哟真是的……  
后来见亚瑟坚持要走，奥姆决定跟他一起去美国。亚特兰娜本来不答应，说你都怀了在家养胎！不许乱跑！但是奥姆不听，死活不和亚瑟分开。于是安排了私人飞机飞美国。  
汤姆和妻子听说亚瑟要带对象回家，都说要去接机。  
亚瑟：不用了真的。  
虽然亚瑟没跟他爹说真话，但汤姆还是看出来奥姆是亚特兰娜的儿子，长的太像了啊！  
后来父子俩决定保守这个秘密，普通人类无法理解的真的。  
奥姆在亚瑟家表现的很有礼貌，亚瑟一家对他也很热情，如果不是家里实在没地方估计亚瑟爸妈都要坚持让他住家里了。他看到亚瑟一家关系那么亲密，父母子女之间还能随便开玩笑，觉得很诧异，他家完全不是这样的。他父亲人也不坏，只是性格古板沉默，不苟言笑。母亲还好些，但是从小照顾他的时间也没有保姆多，他从来都没有跟父母撒娇的经历。在亚瑟家感觉还挺温暖的，而且因为亚瑟，他对他们一家都有好感，没有高高在上的态度。还肯主动帮亚瑟妈妈做家务，虽然他并不擅长，但她也不介意。总之相处融洽。后来亚特兰娜老不见儿子回来，着急地打电话催，俩人才又回来了。  
后来他们生了一窝。  
HE_(:з」∠)_

还有三张图但是我不会贴QWQ


End file.
